The Past
by CrispyCritter88
Summary: As Olivia's ex returns, Elliot has to deal with his feelings; and they all have to deal with the rape and murder of a drug dealer's wife...EO
1. Default Chapter

I own none of these characters, or the SVU(  
  
Hey everyone! This is my first SVU fiction, and I've enjoyed reading all of yours! It's a big of a rip off of an actual episode we all saw recently( but with my own little twist! And actually, other then the fact that one of Olivia's ex's coming back it's nothing like it.so enjoy! ________________________________________________________________________  
  
It was a normal day at their normal job. Olivia looked over at her partner, Elliot Stabler, who was sifting through a pile of paperwork. She then looked over at Munch and Fin who were playing a game of paper football across their desks.  
  
Just as she was about to get up and get a cup of coffee her captain walked in with another man following behind.  
  
"Stabler, Benson," he said as he entered the area in which they were sitting, "this is." his words were cut off as Olivia realized who was standing behind her captain.  
  
"Jeff." she said looking straight at a face she didn't think she would ever see again.  
  
".Detective Smith," the captain finished, "he's here to help with the Robertson case."  
  
"I take it you two know each other?" said the captain, his eyes looking at his detective who was still sitting flabbergasted.  
  
"Yeah," said Jeff stepping forward, "How are you Olivia?" he said acknowledging her.  
  
She still just sat there with her mouth open. Elliot looked down at his partner; he'd never seen her act this way before.  
  
"I'm detective Stabler," said Elliot, sticking his hand out toward Jeff, "Liv's partner," he added putting a protective hand on her shoulder.  
  
Olivia finally snapped out of her daze as Elliot's hand landed on her shoulder. She smiled up at Elliot and then looked over at Jeff.  
  
"So how does this case relate to you? I thought you were in narcotics in Chicago still?" she questioned looking at Jeff.  
  
"Well Liv, I am." Jeff replied, "But your case is crossing over with ours. Your victim Sheila Robertson, is the wife of a very wealthy drug dealer in Chicago, you finding his wife is the first lead we've had on him in months."  
  
"So you're going to use our victim to save your ass, typical," snapped Olivia.  
  
Elliot had never seen Olivia so worked up, this guy got under her skin and that bothered him.  
  
"Olivia, let me see you in my office," said Cragen, "Elliot, show Detective Smith around."  
  
With that Olivia followed Cragen into his office, and Elliot and Jeremy walked away.  
  
"So what's the deal?" Cragen asked his detective.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Olivia staring at the floor.  
  
"Well gosh I don't know.how do you know Jeff Smith?"  
  
"We went to school together, then the academy, we were engaged." When these words left her mouth she looked at her captain waiting for his reaction.  
  
Don Cragen sat up tall at his desk and let out a sigh, he knew quite a big about his detectives past, but this was something new. No wonder she'd looked like she'd seen a ghost.she had.  
  
"Are you going to be able to handle working with him?" Cragen asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine cap, I was just a little surprised."  
  
*************************************************** "So that's about it," said Elliot as he came to a halt by the coffee pot. "I'd introduce you to Munch and Fin, but they must have stepped out," he added looking over at their empty desks.  
  
His eyes then drifted to the captain's office where Olivia was sitting down talking to him. He wondered what she was saying; he then looked up at Jeff Smith, who was this guy?  
  
"So how long have you been working with Olivia?" asked Jeff looking at Elliot.  
  
"Awhile," said Elliot looking at the floor, "I guess the better question is how do you know her?" asked Elliot.  
  
A smile spread across Jeff's face that made Elliot want to smack him. He knew he had no right to be jealous of this guy, but that didn't stop him.  
  
"Liv and I go way back," he replied looking over at her, "We were engaged."  
  
The words hit Elliot like a ton of bricks, why had Olivia never told him that she'd been engaged, I mean, they told each other everything.  
  
"Wow, I didn't know about that," said Elliot.  
  
"Yep," said Jeff, "the one that got away, she's one of the reasons I wanted to come work on this case."  
  
"Yeah well, you get both of us," said Elliot tensely.  
  
"Sorry man, didn't mean to cross any boundaries," said Jeff, running a hand through his dark hair. "I know how that girl can get under a guys skin." "Yeah well I'm married," said Elliot pointing to the pictures on his desk, "so I wouldn't quite say she's under my skin."  
  
"Well you are a stronger man then me detective Stabler," said Jeff, "Working with her everyday."  
  
"Alright now, that's enough," said Elliot finally annoyed with this guys in front of him.  
  
Before Jeff could respond Olivia and Cragen emerged from the office and walked over to them.  
  
"Alright your three, we have a possible witness over on 8th, Olivia and Jeff, you two go."  
  
Elliot was about to protest, when Cragen game him a look, "Elliot I need you here for a few more hours, then you can catch up with them tomorrow."  
  
"Alright captain," said Elliot. He gave Olivia and 'are you okay' look and she nodded.  
  
"Well Liv, let's go," said Jeff with a grin.  
  
"Right behind you," added Olivia.  
  
The two took off leaving Elliot with a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. He looked down at the picture of his wife and sighed, he had no right to be jealous of this guy, he had his own life and he couldn't stop Olivia from having one too. 


	2. Chapter 2

Apartment of Jane Gross New York City  
  
As Olivia and Jeff pulled up in front of the New York Duplex, Jeff looked over at Olivia and smiled."It's good to see you Liv."  
  
"I'm not sure yet if I feel the same way," replied Olivia getting out of the car.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Gross, I'm Detective Benson, this is Detective Smith," said Olivia to the small elderly woman in front of them  
  
"Come in," she said opening up her door and letting the two detectives in. "Would either of you care for some tea."  
  
"No thank you," replied Jeff "we just need to ask you a few questions about Sheila."  
  
"Oh yes," she said, motioning for the two detectives to sit. "Sheila was such a sweet girl, a wonderful neighbor, I was so sad to hear about what happened."  
  
"Wait.Neighbor?" asked Olivia, looking over at Jeff, "I thought she was from Chicago."  
  
"Oh she is dear," said the old woman smiling, "but she lived here sometimes too, said she had work in New York."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Elliot, Munch, Cragen and Fin entered the bar and moved to a table. The bar was of course crawling with cops; more then usual tonight because it was Mike Hollin's retirement party. A man who had been a detective so long that he'd seen it all and everyone knew him.  
  
"Hollin, finally giving it up," said Cragen shaking the old mans hand.  
  
"Yeah, well we all can't last as long as you Don," he replied laughing, "Thanks for coming you guys," he added looking over at the other three seated. "Where's the cute one of the group?"  
  
"I'm right her detective," replied Munch dryly, "how could you miss my charming good looks and personality."  
  
"Well I meant Detective Benson," he said with a smile, "but it's good to see you too Munch."  
  
"She's interviewing a witness," said Cragen "but she said she'd stop by later."  
  
After that the four SVU detectives ordered their drinks and settled in for what could end up being a long night.  
  
"So," said Cragen looking over at Elliot, "did you know your partner was engaged at one time?"  
  
"What??" asked Fin looking up "Olivia was engaged.are we sure."  
  
"Yep," said Elliot rolling his eyes, "I just found out today actually."  
  
"A little jealous there partner?" said Munch taking a drink.  
  
"No," replied Elliot pointing at his wedding ring, "Just a little surprised she never told me." It had shocked the hell out of him actually. They told each other everything, why hadn't she told him that?  
  
"So how did you guys find out?" asked Fin.  
  
"Because the little snake showed up today to help us work on a case," said Elliot, taking a swig of the drink in front of him, "he's involved in the Sheila Robertson case."  
  
"Apparently her husband is a notorious drug dealer in Chicago," added Cragen.  
  
"And how did Olivia handle seeing the ex?" asked Fin.  
  
"Fine," replied Cragen.  
  
"Not so good," replied Elliot in unison. The two men looked at each other.  
  
"The guys a weasel," continued Elliot, "walked in to our department, tried taking over our case and taking over my part."  
  
Elliot was cut off by the other three men laughing. "What?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know Elliot," said Munch, "Maybe you should have peed on your territory."  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Standing outside the building they had just left Olivia questioned Jeff; "any guess on what a rich drug dealer's wife is doing living in this kind of neighborhood in New York?"  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine," said Jeff looking down at his shoes.  
  
Just then a wind picked up and Olivia shivered. It was starting to get dark early, and it had been a long day. The two got in the car and began to drive away.  
  
"So any big plans for the evening Detective Benson," asked Jeff smiling at her.  
  
She hated that smile, and at the same time it was comforting. Jeff was one of those guys who always got under her skin. His looks certainly hadn't changed over the years; he was still the tall gorgeous man she remembers. Dark hair, perfect body, gorgeous smile.your basic heart break in a suit and tie.  
  
"Actually," said Olivia shaking the image from her head, "I'm meeting my partner at a retirement party for a detective we know." Before Olivia could stop herself she added, "why don't you come along."  
  
"I don't know Liv," said Jeff, "your partner's a little scary."  
  
Olivia smiled to herself, "his barks a lot worse then his bite, he was just watching out for me."  
  
"So what's the deal there?" asked Jeff.  
  
"Deal where?" replied Olivia, knowing full well what Jeff was talking about. Olivia and Elliot's relationship was always the talk of the water cooler. "We're just friends, besides he's married."  
  
"Didn't stop you last time," said Jeff looking down.  
  
Olivia sucked in her breath as the car pulled up to the bar. "That was really low Jeff."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry," he replied, "I just miss you."  
  
"Look, maybe it's not the best idea for you to come in after all, I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Goodnight Liv, and I am sorry."  
  
"Yeah me too," she replied getting out of the car.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
By now music was playing loudly across the local cop bar, and many drunken officers had found there way to the dance floor. Munch, Fin, Elliot and Cragen still sat at their table taking pulls on their drinks.  
  
They were mid conversation when a curvy blonde walked up behind their table. "Hi boys," she purred, smiling at Elliot.  
  
"Hey Emily," said Elliot looking at the women. The other men added their hellos.  
  
"So Elliot, you wanna buy me a drink?" asked Emily. By now Elliot was getting to the point of severe intoxication. He thought to himself; don't do this Elliot your married. But then the whisky got the better of him, and he figured, hell what would it hurt, it was just a drink. Olivia's not here anyway, he thought. This thought stopped him, why would it matter if she were here?  
  
"Sure Emily, lets go," he replied looking down his table of friends. They all just shook their head as the two walked off  
  
"Good think Olivia's not here," said Fin shaking his head, "she'd have a thing or two to say about this."  
  
"You know something we don't partner?" asked Munch looking at Fin.  
  
"Come, on I'm just saying if you were as good looking as Olivia." Finn stopped short, as Olivia entered the bar.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Hey guys," said Olivia, as she spotted them at the table. She had the sneaky suspicion that they had stopped their conversation the minute she walked in, but she wasn't in the mood to deal with it right now. She was still reeling with anger over Jeff's earlier comments.  
  
"Olivia, how's the ex?" asked Fin.  
  
She looked over at Cragen, "Great so everyone knows now?" asked Olivia.  
  
Cragen just looked away and acted distracted.  
  
"Can I get you anything?" asked the cocktail waitress.  
  
"Umm.how about just a club soda for now thanks," replied Olivia shrugging off her coat.  
  
"So where's Elliot?" she asked looking around the room.  
  
All three men looked down, then finally Cragen pointed to the bar, where Emily was leaning over her partner laughing and playing with his tie.  
  
Olivia felt a surge of jealousy run through her. Before she could answer the waitress returned with her drink.  
  
"I changed my mind," said Olivia handing her soda back to the waitress.  
  
"No club soda?" the lady asked confused. "No, keep the soda, just add some vodka and a lime too it." 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry the updates took so long, I've had a BIT of writers block after the initial idea for the story.hope you all like it( ________________________________________________________________________ "Please tell me you three did not let my partner walk away from you with Emily Jones," asked Olivia grabbing her drink from the waitress.  
  
The there men looked speechless.  
  
"Do you boys even know who she is?" asked Olivia, downing her drink.  
  
"We do," said Cragen and Munch in unison, they looked over at Fin who shook his head.  
  
"That girl is practically single handedly the reason that most cop marriages in this city end in divorce," said Cragen looking at Munch at smiling.  
  
Fin just shook his head, "I didn't know that, so I'm not to blame."  
  
Olivia flagged over the waitress, "another one."  
  
"Take it easy there Benson," said Munch looking at Olivia, "we'll make sure he doesn't leave with her."  
  
Olivia just sighed and started in on her second drink.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
By now it was midnight and everyone in the bar was sufficiently hammered.  
  
"I'm getting too old for this," said Cragen standing up, "I'm out, I'll see you all tomorrow."  
  
Munch and Fin both yawned and looked at Olivia.  
  
"You two go too, I'll make sure ring-a-ding kid here makes it home with out cheating on his wife," said Olivia rolling her eyes.  
  
"Thanks Liv," they said standing up.  
  
As Munch, Fin and Cragen walked toward the door Munch leaned into Cragen and whispered, "If I were Kathy, I'd definitely be worried."  
  
"Don't," said Fin, "Olivia said she'd take care of him."  
  
"I think that's what he's saying," said Cragen looking at both me, "lets go.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Elliot was now on the dance floor with Emily laughing and downing another drink. Olivia polished off the end of her drink and walked up to him.  
  
"Can I cut in?" she asked.  
  
Emily gave her an evil glare, "Detective Benson, surprise, surprise," said Emily.  
  
"Olivia!" said a drunk Elliot giving her a hug, "when did you get here??"  
  
"Oh about two hours ago," she replied grabbing her partner, "and now WE are going to go home."  
  
Elliot was too drunk to protest, he followed his partner, and he was followed by Emily.  
  
Once they got outside Emily grabbed Elliot, "Why don't you let me take you home," she said putting her lips onto Elliot's ear.  
  
Elliot leaned into it, it felt good to be wanted, even if it was by this woman.  
  
"Elliot is coming with me," said Olivia standing between him and Emily.  
  
"You know you're his partner not his wife Benson," said Emily getting into Olivia's face.  
  
"Listen missy, I am his partner and I'll be damned if I'm going to let some badge bunny in a mini skirt ruin his life, now go home," said Olivia.  
  
Elliot just stood their, he didn't know whether to be flattered or mad that Olivia was taking such an interest in his well being.  
  
Olivia and Elliot turned to walk away."Hey detective Benson you forgot something," said Emily.  
  
"What's that?" asked Olivia turning around.  
  
BAM, Emily suckered punched Olivia and she fell back.  
  
Olivia countered with a much harder much more calculated punch.  
  
"Hey now," said Elliot jumping between the ladies, "lets go." He grabbed Olivia who was grabbing her hand and walked away. Leaving Emily with a bloody lip and a bouncer to help her out.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Elliot and Olivia walked along in silence. They both swerved back and forth, a combination of tiredness and too much alcohol.  
  
"Nice punch," said Elliot looking over at his Olivia.  
  
"Yeah well, she started it," said Olivia continuing to look down.  
  
Elliot just laughed, "well I guess that means you ended it then."  
  
Olivia looked over and glared at him, it was at this time that he realized that she had blood dripping from her nose.  
  
"God Liv, your nose is bleeding," said Elliot stopping and grabbing her, with out even thinking he grabbed his tie off his neck and put it up to her nose for a handkerchief.  
  
"It's fine," said Olivia, grabbing his tie, "we're here," she added looking up at her apartment.  
  
The two walked up the stairs and headed in.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Olivia walked into her room and grabbed a pillow and some blankets.  
  
"I take it you don't want me driving home?" said Elliot walking out of the kitchen with a bag of ice and a towel.  
  
"Yeah right, that's the last thing you need to tonight," said Olivia, "plus you reek of cheap perfume.  
  
Elliot walked over and sat on the couch rolling his eyes; "come here," he said holding up the ice and towel  
  
"I'm fine Elliot," she said sitting down next to him.  
  
Elliot moved closer to her and placed the ice bag over her eye.  
  
Olivia winced. A combination of the pain, the cold ice and Elliot so close to her sent chills all through her body.  
  
"Sorry," he said, "So what did you find out from the old lady today," he continued.  
  
"A lot actually," said Olivia, "we found out that our victim actually lived next door to her, Jeff is probably searching the place as we speak."  
  
"And how's Jeff?" asked Elliot with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "How's Emily?" countered Olivia smiling from under the ice pack.  
  
"How about we agree to not talk about either one?" said Elliot "now let me look at your eye."  
  
Elliot removed the ice pack and touched Olivia's face, they were inches apart, and she could feel her breath quicken as he caressed the soon to be bruise and moved his face closer and closer to hers...  
  
"It's fine," said Olivia standing up quickly, "we should get some sleep."  
  
Elliot laid back against the couch, he knew what he was about to do had been stupid."Olivia."  
  
"Good night Elliot." She went into her room and leaned against the door.  
  
Elliot laid back and closed his eyes, he was so tired and dizzy from all the alcohol, but mostly he was confused about what had just happened. 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to those of you who reviewed( I hope you are all enjoying the story! ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Liv, Thanks for everything last night. I went home to change. See you at work slugger. -Elliot  
  
Olivia Benson walked out of her room and found the note sitting on her coffee table. She smiled as she read it and then went into her bathroom to begin getting ready for work. They had a long day ahead of them with the Sheila Robertson case and she wanted to get an early start on it.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Elliot Stabler walked into his silent house. It was really early and everyone was still in bed. He crept up the stairs into his room where he saw his wife starting to stir.  
  
"Elliot?" she murmured. Kathy rolled over and looked him; slowly her eyes came into focus. "Oh my god, Elliot are you okay??"  
  
Elliot was taken aback by this, he'd called his wife and told her he was working late and would crash there.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I told you." said Elliot nervously.  
  
"Yeah," she said getting up, "but there's blood all over your shirt and tie."  
  
Elliot looked down, forgetting about how he'd given his tie to Liv, he'd put it on this morning.  
  
"Oh yeah, Olivia had a bloody nose." said Elliot sheepishly, trying to hide the smile that was starting to cross his face. He couldn't get the picture of Olivia slugging Emily out of his head.  
  
"Of course she did." said Kathy rolling her eyes, "and you gave her your tie to stop it?"  
  
"It's all I had, and I felt bad, so yes I gave her my tie to stop it," said Elliot taking it off and throwing it in the laundry basket.  
  
"So she was with you all night?" asked Kathy, a tinge of anger and jealousy filling her voice.  
  
"Well she's my partner honey, and we were working on a case, so yeahshe was with me all night, and so were Munch, Fin and the captain" Elliot quickly added, dancing around the subject, "can we not get into this right now, I need to get to work."  
  
"You just CAME from work," said Kathy exasperated, "when is this going to stop?"  
  
"When is what going to stop?" asked Elliot, knowing full well what his wife was talking about.  
  
Kathy sighed and looked down at her hands, "this lame attempt to make our marriage work."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Olivia walked in to her station house with her coffee in hand and her head down.  
  
"Hey Benson," said John Munch, "Did you get your partner home without any mishaps?"  
  
Olivia looked up at him, revealing her black eye; "Yep, HE made it home without any mishaps."  
  
"What.?" asked Fin coming up behind them.  
  
"Don't ask," said Olivia sitting down at her desk. She looked over and noticed that Elliot wasn't there yet. He was probably getting the 3rd degree from his wife about where he'd been all night.  
  
"Hey everyone, I have some good news." Olivia looked up to see Jeff scampering into their work space.  
  
"Please tell me you found something when you searched Sheila's house," said Olivia.  
  
"Searched where?" asked Jeff.then he caught himself."Oh yeah, we didn't find much at her house, just clothes, pictures, food.the basic stuff you'd find in someone's house, nothing that pointed to anyone. What happened to your eye?"  
  
"She got in a fight," came Elliot's voice, "But you should see the other guy," added Elliot coming up behind Olivia and smiling at her.  
  
Olivia smiled back at him. She could tell something was wrong; Elliot always had a crinkle in his forehead when something was wrong.right above his nose. Right now you could plant corn in that wrinkle it was so deep.  
  
"Anyway," continued Jeff, "my boss called me from Chicago, they located Sheila's husband. He's in New York right now.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for people," said Cragen, "Let's go find him and find out what the hell happened to his wife." 


	5. Chapter 5

Merry Christmas ALL( ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Plaza Hotel New York, New York  
  
Olivia and Elliot walked quickly down the hallway, followed close behind by detective John Smith. "What room is it again?" asked Elliot looking back at Jeff.  
  
"1192" replied Jeff, as he stopped behind the two.  
  
"Juan Robertson," said Olivia loudly, "NYPD open up."  
  
They sad there for a few seconds and then they began to hear the click of the dead bolt unlocking.  
  
"How can I help you officers?" asked a man with a thick accent as he opened the door.  
  
"We have a few questions to ask about your wife," replied Elliot, "Can we come in."  
  
"Yes of course, my wife. That is why I am in New York.come in." As he was saying this his eyes came into view with the detective standing behind them.  
  
"Detective Smith," Juan said frowning, "What is Chicago's slimiest doing here?"  
  
"You know why I'm here Robertson," said Jeff smiling, "To catch you in the act and put you away for a long time, you killing your wife just makes my job easier." By now he was up in Juan's face and Elliot stepped between them.  
  
"Easy both of you," said Elliot, "Jeff sit down."  
  
Jeff gave Elliot an evil glare and sat down next to Olivia who had already settled herself onto a couch. "So I guess you don't fight all his battles for him," whispered Jeff to Olivia.  
  
Olivia glared at him and then started in on her questioning, "When was the last time you saw your wife Mr. Robertson?"  
  
"Why don't you ask Detective Smith there," said Juan, "He was probably spying on us."  
  
"Spying on you isn't my idea of a good time Robertson," said Jeff, "It's my job, now answer the damn question."  
  
"It was about four days ago, right before she left for New York, I took her to the airport to put her on my plane." "Why was your wife in New York?" asked Elliot sitting on the other side of Olivia. It made her feel like a mother separating two fighting children; you could have cut the tension with a knife.  
  
"She often came here on business.at least that's what she told me," replied Juan pouring himself a drink.  
  
"You didn't believe her?" continued Elliot.  
  
"You know how women are, you cannot trust them; no offence," he added looking at Olivia.  
  
"What kind of business we your wife in?" asked Olivia.  
  
"Fashion," said Juan and Jeff simultaneously.  
  
Elliot looked over at Jeff with a questioning eye. He'd been surprised that Juan had known Jeff, even though Jeff was on his case. Usually narcotics cases were kept a little more on the down low. He was also surprised that he knew so much about Sheila Robertson, he was definitely hiding something.  
  
"So her apartment," said Olivia, "did you pay the rent?"  
  
"What apartment?" questioned Juan.  
  
"Don't play dumb Robertson," said Jeff jumping up, "the apartment she lived in when she was here, the one that you took her from when you raped and murdered her."  
  
"Hey you little piece of scum," said Juan getting in Jeff's face, "my wife and I may not have always had the best of relationships, but I wouldn't kill her.and you know that you bastard."  
  
"Jeff, how about you and I step outside," said Elliot jumping up and grabbing him by the jacket, "you need to cool off."  
  
Jeff reluctantly went with Elliot outside of the hotel. "What the hell was that about?" asked Jeff shaking Elliot's hand off his jacket. "I had him in there."  
  
"You had nothing you ass," said Elliot pointing his finger into Jeff's chest. "All you were doing was pissing him off and ruining my case."  
  
"This is my case Stabler, not yours."  
  
"Listen, Liv and I have been working our asses off to catch rapists in this city, you've been here for two days, this is NOT your case."  
  
"What's this really about Elliot?" asked Jeff looking at him, "worried I'm stepping on your toes, or are you more worried about me stepping on something else."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Elliot.  
  
"Olivia." Said Jeff, "Her and I have a serious past and that drives you nuts."  
  
"I don't care about your past," said Elliot defensively, "you stay the hell away from her, the last thing she needs is to be hurt by a punk like you."  
  
"Hurt by me?" asked Jeff, "she never got black eyes when I was dating her."  
  
Elliot pulled his arm back and got ready to take a swing at Jeff when Olivia walked about the door.  
  
"What the hell is going on out here???" 


	6. Chapter 6

Peace(.To Stacey.yes it was suppose to be Jeff in the first chapter.not Jeremy( thanks for the correction! ________________________________________________________________________  
  
"What the hell was that all about?" asked Olivia as she drug Elliot out of the Plaza, "Were you just about to take a swing at Jeff?"  
  
Olivia and Elliot had left Juan Robertson's room, leaving Jeff and the other officer's behind to search it for evidence.  
  
"Don't worry about it Liv," replied Elliot rubbing his face, "I've just had a really stressful, long day and he was pushing my buttons."  
  
The crisp December air was kicking up in New York, and the two walked down the street bundled up, just watching their breath in front of them.  
  
"So let's have it." said Olivia finally turning to her partner.  
  
"Have what?" asked Elliot stopping next to her.  
  
"What's your deal today? First you come into work with that wrinkle in your forehead when I KNOW something is wrong, and then you almost punch a fellow detective."  
  
The two had now made their way into a park where they were cutting through for a shorter route to their destination.  
  
"Kathy." said Elliot sitting down on a bench.  
  
"Oh no, Elliot what happened?" asked Olivia joining him and putting her hand on his leg.  
  
"It's just done."  
  
Olivia knew not to push it, Elliot would tell her about it when he was ready.  
  
"I'm sorry Elliot.if I can do anything."  
  
"I know."  
  
The two just sat there for a minute, and then Elliot interrupted the silence. "Why did you and Jeff call off your engagement?"  
  
Olivia looked at him surprised that he had just asked her that, it wasn't really like Elliot to delve that far into her personal life.  
  
"Our relationship was never good, and I didn't trust him as much as I should have. Why do you ask?  
  
"I just guess I want to know why other couples can't make it work."  
  
"Elliot, I'm sure you tried everything to make your marriage work," said Olivia turning to him and grabbing his hand.  
  
Elliot looked down at her hand that was in his. It felt so good to have her there with him.  
  
"Besides," Olivia sighed, "Jeff cheated on me, you would never cheat on your wife."  
  
"He cheated on you??" asked Elliot a shock ran through his voice, "bastard."  
  
"Yeah well, once a cheater always a cheater right?" questioned Olivia as she took her hand back and ran her hand through her hair.  
  
"He'd cheated on you before?" asked Elliot, suddenly wising he'd punched this guy. How could anyone cheat on Olivia, she was perfect.  
  
"Not exactly," said Olivia standing up, "let's head back, we have a lot of work.."  
  
Elliot stood up and grabbed her arm, she turned into him and he wrapped his arms around her in a hug."you can tell me you know."  
  
"I know," mumbled Olivia into his shoulder. She felt safe and not worried about her problems for the first time in a very long time. "I was the other woman."  
  
"What???" asked Elliot pulling away, "I can hardly believe that."  
  
"It's true," sighed Olivia as she began walking on the path ahead. "When I first met Jeff he was married, I didn't know he was married, but that doesn't change the facts."  
  
"Wow," Elliot sucked in his breath. No wonder Olivia had always been so defensive over the years when people questioned their relationship.she didn't want to be the other woman again.  
  
"Yeah well...it was a long time ago, Jeff means nothing to me anymore," Olivia continued, "so you don't need to bash his face in."  
  
Elliot let out a laugh and Olivia smiled. "Well I still might bash his face in just for fun."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Listen here you little piece of dirt," said Jeff pulling Juan into a room off of his main hotel room. "If you pull anything like that I swear to god I will have you put away for the rest of your life."  
  
"Calm down detective Smith," drolled Robertson in his thick accent, "they know nothing."  
  
"Yeah well it was pretty damn close, the last thing we need is those two sticking their nose in this case any further," continued Jeff pacing the floor.  
  
"So they don't know that you already knew me and my wife?" asked Juan.  
  
"Of course not you bastard," said Jeff glaring in the direction of Juan, "and they aren't about to either."  
  
"So who's the girl?" asked Juan, handing Jeff a picture of him and Olivia. It had to have been taken yesterday as they were leaving Sheila's apartment.  
  
"You are following me?" asked Jeff.  
  
"Just keeping tabs on you Detective Smith," said Juan, "Now who is the girl?"  
  
"She's a detective," said Jeff, "you know that she introduced herself to you."  
  
"Yes, but that doesn't explain why the Detective Stabler was about to punch you over her."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"So are we ANYWHERE on this Robertson case?" asked Cragen as he walked among the desks of his detectives. Munch and Fin were staring at the green ceiling, and Olivia and Elliot had just walked in and were sifting through papers.  
  
"Nowhere," said Fin finally, "this women was raped, killed, dumped and not one damn person seems to know anything about it."  
  
"What did you guys get from the husband?" asked Cragen turning his attention to Elliot and Olivia. Olivia had moved to Elliot's side and was sitting on his desk.  
  
"Nothing," said Elliot, "he's in town to collect his wife, that's about it."  
  
"He didn't seem to broken up over it however," added Olivia.  
  
"So is he a suspect?" questioned Munch.  
  
"I don't think so," said Elliot, "I think his marriage was over a long time ago, and he was just hanging on for some unknown reason."  
  
Everyone turned and started at Elliot, Olivia looked down. "No," she said clearing the air, "I'd say he wasn't a suspect." ************************************************************************  
  
Olivia curled up on her couch and picked up a copy of Newsweek that was sitting on her table. She was about to start reading it when there was a knock at her door. She glanced at the clock that read 11:20pm.  
  
Olivia got up and went to the peep hole, which revealed Jeff standing on the other side. Slowly she opened the door, "what are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"Can I come in?" was his response.  
  
"Yes of course," she said ushering him in, "but really Jeff, it's almost midnight, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about this afternoon," said Jeff making his way into her living room.  
  
"Yes, sorry about that, my partner tends to be a little overprotective..have a seat."  
  
"Yeah not about that, it's about Juan Robertson," said Jeff  
  
"Did you get something on him?" asked Olivia, joining him on the couch.  
  
"No, but I want to tell you to stay away from this case Olivia."  
  
"Why?" asked Olivia looking at Jeff.  
  
"Because if not you're in danger, and you are going to be the next one to get hurt." 


	7. Chapter 7

Peace(. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? Why would anyone with this case want to hurt me?" asked Olivia.  
  
"Because you know me," answered Jeff, he reached up and gently touched Olivia's face, "you know I wouldn't let anything hurt you right?"  
  
"Jeff." said Olivia grabbing his hand, "your starting to scare me."  
  
"Don't be scared Liv, just tell me you trust me," pleaded Jeff moving his face closer to hers.  
  
Olivia was so confused. What was going on, she had a million questions to ask. Why was he worried about her? And why did she have this overwhelming want to kiss him.  
  
"I know you wouldn't let anyone hurt me Jeff," whispered Olivia, and just then he leaned in and started kissing her.  
  
Olivia knew better. Jeff was nothing but trouble, but she couldn't help herself. It had been a long time since a man had wanted her, had wanted to kiss her and hold her. She let herself fall into his kiss.  
  
Jeff shifted Olivia so that she was bellow him on the couch and he began running his fingers through her short hair. His kisses were hard on her lips, almost angry.not soft like she had remembered. She was about to push him back when there was a knock at the door.  
  
Jeff pulled back. "Who the hell is that?" he wondered out loud.  
  
"I don't know," said Olivia getting up and walking to the door. She looked out the door and saw her partner standing there.  
  
"Elliot.what are you doing here?" she asked opening the door.  
  
Elliot looked up at his partner as he entered her apartment. Her hair was mused and her lips had that swollen look that one only gets when they've just got done kissing someone. At this point Elliot looked over and saw Jeff sitting on her couch.  
  
"I'm interrupting, I should go." said Elliot heading back toward the door.  
  
"No stay," said Olivia giving him a look.  
  
Jeff got up and walked over to where the two were standing."Detective Stabler, I should have known you'd show up here." "Yeah well, I can't say I thought I'd find you here," said Elliot getting into his face.  
  
Olivia was getting the feeling that she was about to witness World War 3, so she stepped in between the two; "Jeff, you should go, I'll call you tomorrow," she said quietly.  
  
"Bye Jeff," said Elliot smiling.  
  
"Hey Elliot," said Jeff turning around, "How does your wife feel about these late night house calls?"  
  
That was it, Elliot had enough, and Olivia couldn't stop him. He grabbed Jeff by the collar and threw him against the wall, "You leave my wife out of this you bastard."  
  
"Elliot," screamed Olivia, "Jeff, go home."  
  
Jeff shook off his shirt and walked out the door.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Jeff stood out in Olivia's hallway. He'd had about enough of Elliot Stabler; he was just about to tell Olivia everything. Maybe it had been best that Elliot interrupted them.but damn, it felt so good to have Olivia in his arms again.  
  
He kicked the wall and walked out into the cold.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"So, Elliot, you didn't tell me what you were doing here," said Olivia moving into her kitchen where she began to fiddle with the coffee pot.  
  
"Sorry Liv, I didn't know where else to go.I didn't want to go home."  
  
Olivia turned around and her face saddened, "Oh my god Elliot," she said walking over to him, "I forgot, you had a fight with Kathy, I'm so sorry."  
  
"Hey, it's alright," said Elliot reaching up into her cabinet and grabbing two mugs, "I just didn't want to deal with Kathy tonight, not after everything."  
  
Olivia poured coffee into both of the mugs and the two walked over and sat on her couch. Olivia curled her leg up and turned toward her partner, "so are you ready to tell me what happened?" she asked setting her cup down on the table in front of her.  
  
"Kathy just doesn't want to be a cops wife anymore," he said rubbing his hand down his face, "I don't blame her, I come home late, I leave early.plus."  
  
"Plus what?" asked Olivia with a look of concern. Elliot was about to tell her about how Kathy was constantly jealous of her, when he remember their conversation earlier; "nothing.so what was Jeff doing here?" he asked changing the subject.  
  
"Jeff was here to tell met o get off the case," she said leaning into the couch, "he said if I stayed on it I would get hurt."  
  
"What??" asked Elliot grabbing his arm, "if he lays one finger on you."  
  
"Relax Elliot, he was just trying to get into my pants."  
  
Elliot looked at her sheepishly, "and how'd that work out for him."  
  
"THAT," she said standing up, "is none of your business."  
  
Elliot looked over at the clock, it was 1am."I should go," he said pointing to the clock, "You need sleep."  
  
"Don't be silly Elliot, you can stay here you know."  
  
Elliot smiled at her, "Thanks but."  
  
"No buts." Olivia said grabbing a blanket and a pillow, "get some sleep."  
  
Elliot grinned at his partner, she was so caring, here she'd basically just been threatened and she was worried about him. "Thanks."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Olivia lay awake in the dark. The words that Jeff had said to her began to sink in, and it began to scare her. What if she was in danger? What if someone was going to hurt her? and more importantly why was someone going to hurt her and why did Jeff know that?  
  
Just then she heard a noise, it was probably just the building settling but in her insomnia state let out a little yelp.  
  
Elliot's eyes popped open when he heard the whimper from his partner's room, grabbing his gun he raced in and found her sitting up in bed, "Olivia? What's wrong?"  
  
"Sorry Elliot, I just heard a noise and." She felt dumb, she was a grown woman, a cop none the less, and she was yelping over a building creak. "It was nothing, sorry I woke you up."  
  
Elliot walked over and sat next to her in her bed, "What exactly did Jeff say to you tonight?" he was suddenly beginning to worry himself.  
  
"He just said that if I don't get off this case I could get hurt.and it was because I knew him. Honestly Elliot, I think he's not telling me everything, I think he's more involved in this case then he lets on."  
  
For some reason her eyes began to well up with tears, she knew it was because she was tired and scared, but it was still stupid. She didn't want to be one of those girls that cried at the drop of a hat.  
  
"Olivia." said Elliot reaching out his arm and putting it around her, "it's okay to be scared."  
  
"I'm not scared Elliot," she said wiping the tear away, "I'm just tired."  
  
"Well here, I'll let you get some sleep," Elliot shifted to stand up.  
  
"Elliot." said Olivia looking at him, "stay."  
  
He looked over at her and smiled, he didn't say anything, he just wrapped his arm around her and brushed a stray hair out of her face.  
  
Olivia smiled, leaned against Elliot and closed her eyes, she felt safe and sleep finally overcame her. Elliot looked down at her and smiled, at least tonight she wouldn't be scared. 


	8. Chapter 8

That's again for the continued reviews; they make me feel special(_ heehee.FYI, sorry this chapter is short, but I'm switching computers and I wanted to get to a good stopping point, I'll write more today I promise! __________________________________________________________________  
  
Olivia Benson woke up in her apartment and felt someone's skin beneath her hand; she panicked for a minute, until she looked up and saw her partner lying next to her. She smiled to herself when she remembered the night before. She must have shifted during the night and was now lying on her stomach with her arm around her partner's waste.  
  
Elliot woke up and looked down at Olivia, "hey," he said sighing as he too was taking in the situation. Olivia quickly jerked her hand off his stomach when she realized the awkwardness of the situation.  
  
"Morning," she said rolling over and looking at her clock, "Oh my god, its 9 already" she added jumping out of bed.  
  
Elliot looked at her clock to confirm, "we better get going, we were suppose to be in early; guess we got a little too good of a night's sleep," he said smiling at his partner.  
  
Olivia had to agree, it was the best she'd slept in days, weeks.maybe even years.  
  
"About last night Elliot, Thanks."  
  
"Hey, what are friends for," he said grinning at her.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Juan Robertson picked up a pile of pictures that one of his associates had handed to him. Slowly he fingered through them taking in the images that we set before him. After he got to the last picture he threw them down on the table.  
  
"That bastard," he said, "I should have known he was up to more then he said."  
  
Juan's associate looked at him, "so what do we do now boss?"  
  
Juan looked down at the pictures again, his wife was entering an apartment building looking very cozy with Jeff Smith.  
  
"We already took care of the first problem," said Juan, "now we need to take care of this latest one."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Cragen walked out of his office and looked at his four detectives sitting at their desks going through files. They'd gotten no where on the case yet, and he was starting to get pressure from the DA about it.  
  
"Alright people, PLEASE tell me we have something," said Cragen.  
  
"We have corpse of a drug dealer," said Munch steepling his fingers and looking at his captain.  
  
"Yes, I kind of got that," responded Cragen rolling his eyes, "okay we need to start back at the beginning."  
  
The detectives all looked at each other and sighed.  
  
"Stabler, Benson, I want you two back at the crime scene. Fin, Munch you two check out Sheila's apartment again, maybe Detective Smith and his men missed something."  
  
Olivia and Elliot cringed at the mention of his name, they both had their suspensions about Jeff now and the thought of him in the case made them both a little nervous.  
  
"Alright people, we are running out of time," said the captain, "head out."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Elliot and Olivia walked into the alley in which they'd found Shiela's body a few days earlier.  
  
"We've been over this a million times," said Olivia slapping on some gloves and ducking under the still visible police tape, "I don't know what we are suppose to find."  
  
"Olivia," said Elliot, "maybe you should go get us some coffee."  
  
"You just had coffee," said Olivia, then she paused, "you want me off this case don't you?"  
  
"I'm just worried about you after what Jeff said," replied Elliot putting his hands on her shoulders, "I don't want someone to get wind that you're here and decide to make you the next victim."  
  
Olivia smiled up at him, his concern for her always made her feel special; "Elliot, I'm fine."  
  
He nodded, with her he knew better then to push it when it came to matter's of this, last time he'd left her out in the dark she threatened to get a new partner, he certainly didn't need that again.  
  
"Look at this," said Olivia squatting over what looked like a piece of leather.  
  
"Pretty nice leather for these parts," said Elliot picking up the piece of clothing.  
  
"Yeah no kidding," said Olivia examining the dark red leather square, "you know it looks familiar," she added.  
  
"Really? I was just thinking that too," said Elliot.  
  
They both sat for a minute racking their brains to figure out where they'd seen it, it hit them both at the same time.  
  
"At Juan's apartment," said Elliot  
  
"The man that was there with them, had a patch work leather coat on, I remember it because I kept thinking, wow is it 1984 already?" added Olivia.  
  
Elliot chuckled at his partner's comment, and then stood up, "I think we need to bring Juan and his associate in for some questioning." 


	9. Chapter 9

Munch and Fin walked up the stairs to Sheila Robertson's apartment behind her landlady. "This is it," she said pointing to the door.  
  
"Thanks," said Fin entering the room.  
  
There was nothing exciting about the apartment on first view; it was your basic New York City Apartment. The two entered and walked into the living room. T.V, couches, shelves, pictures, nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
"Maybe Detective Smith was right, it looks like there's nothing here," said Fin walking into her kitchen.  
  
Munch walked over and picked up a picture off the shelf, it was a picture of Sheila at the beach looking very cozy with a man. "Well I'll be damned," said Munch to himself. "Hey Fin, come look at this.  
  
He handed his partner the picture he'd found, "is that who I think it is?" asked Fin looking at his partner.  
  
"Yep," said Munch, "it looks to me like Detective Smith knows more about this case then he was letting on."  
  
Juan Robertson sat in the interrogation room fidgeting and looking nervous. "That's our cue," said Elliot looking at Olivia.  
  
The two walked into the room and sat down across from Juan.  
  
"So Mr. Robertson," said Elliot, "Do you want to tell us why you murdered your wife?"  
  
"I didn't murder my wife detective," responded Juan, "I already told you that."  
  
"See that's funny," said Olivia looking right at Juan, "because we found some material from a jacket that is linked to you."  
  
"What jacket?" asked Juan looking nervous.  
  
"A jacket that was being worn by your little thug pal Greg Jenkins," continued Olivia, "he was with you at your room last time we saw you."  
  
"Well maybe you should question him," said Juan getting into Olivia's face. This woman annoyed him so much, stupid bitch thought she was always in control of what was going on.  
  
"What are you holding back from us Juan?" asked Elliot pushing him back into his chair.  
  
"Listen, am I under arrest? Asked Juan, "because if not then I'm out of here." With that he stood up and headed toward the door.  
  
"Detective Benson," said Juan turning to her, "maybe you should take a look at your ex, he knew my wife better then I did."  
  
Olivia blinked this took her by surprise. She knew Jeff was holding back something, until now she wasn't sure what it was.  
  
Juan walked over to Olivia and whispered in her ear; "you should go there you know, Paris is beautiful this time of year."  
  
Olivia flinched, what was he talking about? With that Juan exited smiling at Elliot and waving.  
  
Olivia and Elliot walked out of the interrogation room. "What did he say to you?" asked Elliot looking over at his partner.  
  
"He told me I should go to Paris," she said with a hint of question in her voice.  
  
"Does that mean anything to you?" Elliot asked with a look of concern.  
  
"I have no idea," she answered honestly.  
  
The two sat down at their desks, and Olivia waited for the inevitable question. "Olivia," asked Elliot, "I hate to ask you this, but do you think Jeff could be involved."  
  
"We do," replied Munch before Olivia had a chance to answer.  
  
"Did you find something at the apartment?" asked Cragen walking out of his office.  
  
"We found lots of intimate picture of Sheila with detective Smith," replied Fin.  
  
They all looked at Olivia. Fin felt bad for her, it couldn't be easy having to deal with this. "Sorry Olivia," Fin added.  
  
"Hey, it was a long time ago" said Olivia, "you guys don't need to walk on egg shells around me."  
  
"Alright," said Cragen looking at Fin and Munch, "let's get Smith in here for questioning." The two nodded and headed out the door.  
  
"Olivia," said Cragen, "I don't want you here when we question Smith."  
  
Elliot looked down, he agreed with Cragen, but he didn't want to be involved in this argument.  
  
"Captain, I can handle it," she replied in defense.  
  
"I don't doubt that," said Cragen, "I'm just not sure Jeff Smith can."  
  
"Alright," said Olivia standing up, "I'll head home."  
  
Cragen nodded and walked into his office.  
  
Olivia looked over at Elliot, "Call me after the interview, I want to know what happens."  
  
"Of course," said Elliot standing up and touching her arm, "Are you going to be okay?"  
  
"Of course I am," she said smiling at him.  
  
She was the strongest person that Elliot knew.  
  
Ring Ring Ring  
  
Elliot picked up his cell phone, it was probably Olivia calling him. They'd just interviewed Jeff, with not a whole lot of success.  
  
"Didn't think I'd call you?" said Elliot smiling into the phone.  
  
"Elliot?" said a familiar voice. Elliot's heart sank.  
  
"Kathy, hey," he said into the phone.  
  
"Elliot, I haven't heard from you in two days," she pleaded into the phone.  
  
"Yeah well, you said it Kathy, our marriage is over."  
  
"I know, but we still have kids Elliot, and it's not like I wanted this."  
  
Elliot sighed, she was right.  
  
"I'm sorry Kathy, we're just on this crazy case, and..."  
  
Kathy cut him off, "there will always be a case won't there Elliot."  
  
"Yeah, well my work is important to me," replied Elliot.  
  
"I know Elliot, I've always known, you're just blind to it" sighed Kathy.  
  
"Blind to how important my work is to me?" questioned Elliot, not understanding what his soon to be ex-wife was telling him.  
  
"No Elliot," she said into the phone, "blind to why it's so important to you. Good bye Elliot."  
  
"Night Kath, I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
  
He didn't know what she was talking about, but he chalked it up to her being emotional over everything, and he couldn't blame her.  
  
Olivia walked into her kitchen and grabbed a bottle of wine, pouring herself a glass. She'd taken a bath, changed into her pajamas, and was trying to relax from the crazy day she'd had.  
  
She took her wine into her living room and sat on her couch, she reached for her magazine she never got to start the other night when a book bellow it caught her eye, "France: Paris and Beyond" she'd borrowed it from a friend about a week ago.  
  
Olivia's eyes widened and she quickly picked up her phone. "Elliot," she pleaded into the phone.  
  
"Olivia, what's wrong?" asked Elliot concern filling his voice.  
  
"Elliot, get over here."  
  
Elliot didn't waste anytime, he got in his car and headed right to her house, he had to know what was going on.  
  
There was a knock at Olivia's door. Nervously she looked through her peephole. Seeing that it was Elliot she sighed and opened the door.  
  
"Olivia what's going on?" asked Elliot entering her apartment and looking around.  
  
Olivia walked over to her coffee table and grabbed the book showing it to him, it took a minute for all of it to register for him  
  
"He told me to go to Paris Elliot," she said waving the book at him, "He's been in my apartment."  
  
Elliot sighed, "damn it," he said.  
  
"Why me? What did I ever do to this guy," she said throwing her hands into the air.  
  
Elliot walked over and put his arms around Olivia, she lost it and began crying into his shoulder, "You did nothing Olivia, you're just a connection to Jeff, the man who his wife was sleeping with."  
  
Olivia pulled away and wiped the tears away, "what did Jeff have to say?" she asked snapping back into detective mode.  
  
The two moved into the living room and sat down on her couch.  
  
"Not a lot," said Elliot, "He just said that he had been seeing Sheila for several years, and that Juan must have found out."  
  
"That's why Jeff was warning me," said Olivia, "He knew since he took something of his that."  
  
"That Juan would want something that had belonged to Jeff," said Elliot finishing her sentence. "Nothing is going to happen to you though Olivia."  
  
"Elliot, I can't keep having you run to my rescue, you have a family a life."  
  
Elliot looked over at the person he'd known for years and his stomach fluttered, she was always so caring. He'd always known how beautiful she was, but it was at this moment that he realized she was more, she was perfect.  
  
"Elliot?" said Olivia looking at him, "is something wrong, you're staring."  
  
"What?" he said snapping out of it, "no, it's just that I really don't have a family life right now."  
  
"Elliot, I'm so sorry, I take it you talked to Kathy today," she said rubbing his leg.  
  
"Yeah," he said.  
  
"What did she say?" asked Olivia.  
  
"She said that my work was important to me and I was blind to why," he said almost saying it and realizing what it meant at the same time.  
  
Olivia got a puzzled look on her face, "I don't understand," said Olivia looking at his face.  
  
"Either did I till now," said Elliot, "I was blind to the fact that it's not just my work that's important to me," he reached up and locked eyes with Olivia caressing her face. "It's you." 


	10. The End

Olivia looked over at Elliot with surprise in her eyes. She had to process what was just said to her. "Elliot, I don't know what to say," she said honestly as she leaned back against her couch.  
  
"You don't have to say anything," said Elliot jumping up off the couch as if he had been struck by something, "I know the timing of all this it sucks; you're being stalked by some drug lord, I'm just getting a divorce."  
  
Tears began to form in Olivia's eyes and she stood up and walked over toward Elliot.  
  
He continued, "I love my job Olivia, I love that I get to see justice for people that no one cares about," by now he'd moved close to her and had placed his hands on her arms. "But most of all, I love doing my job because you are there every day to support me. That's why I could never leave SVU."  
  
By now the tears that were forming in her eyes had began to fall down her cheeks, she'd never seen such passion from Elliot. Slowly, she fell into his arms, and he rested his chin on her head. "You never did have the best timing Stabler," she said looking up at him.  
  
Slowly, as if waiting for clearance, he leaned his lips in toward hers. Seeing that she was inviting them in, he slowly kissed her, and then she kissed him back.  
  
Years of pent up love, respect and lust were all put into that one kiss, and the two of them knew it. Elliot slid his hands up to her neck and caressed the back of her head. Olivia leaned further into his body and wrapped her arms tight around his back.  
  
Just then they both heard a noise at the door, and pulled apart.  
  
"It's him," said Olivia trembling.  
  
Elliot looked at the door and heard someone fumbling with her locks. "shhh.." he said positioning himself between Olivia and the door.  
  
"Elliot," she said stepping in front of him, "I have an idea."  
  
Quickly she grabbed him and the two went into her bed room.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
By now the door was almost open and Olivia was lying in her bed. Elliot was positioned behind her door, where she could see him, but someone entering couldn't.  
  
Slowly her bedroom door opened and Juan Robertson walked through pointing a gun ahead of him. Snickering to himself he thought, Jeff hurts me, I hurt him. He walked over to Olivia's bed and crouched by her.  
  
Elliot resisted the urge to shoot the man right there. He had no right to be anywhere near Olivia.  
  
Olivia rolled over, as if just waking up, and faced the barrel of a gun. "What are you doing here??" she asked sitting up and looking at Juan.  
  
"I've come to seek revenge Detective Benson," he said pointing the gun at her head, "something I've become quite good at."  
  
"So you did rape and kill your wife," said Olivia, sweat dripping down her forehead as this mad man had a gun to it.  
  
"No, I had one of my so called thugs do it, I hardly ever do any of my own dirty work."  
  
"So why me?" then she asked inadvertently looking over at where Elliot was hiding in the shadows.  
  
Juan followed her eye line and saw Elliot standing there, "A visitor," he said and pointed his gun at Elliot.  
  
Before Olivia could stop him a shot was fired.  
  
"No!" screamed Olivia grabbing the gun that was under her pillow and shooting Juan twice.  
  
Juan Robertson fell to the ground in a pool of blood. Olivia looked over and saw Elliot slide down her wall.  
  
"Elliot!" she cried jumping out of her bed and running to him.  
  
"Liv," he said grabbing at this arm, "good thing he has his thugs do his dirty work, cause he's a crappy shot."  
  
Olivia sighed as she saw the bullet had entered Elliot's arm. Still with worry, she called dispatch and had them send an ambulance over.  
  
"Oh Elliot, I'm so sorry, I should have reacted quicker," she cried putting pressure on his arm.  
  
Elliot smiled up at her, wincing with the pain; "Liv, you did perfect, you're perfect."  
  
Olivia reached down and kissed his forehead, "I think I love you right now Elliot Stabler," she said kissing his lips.  
  
Just then they could hear paramedics rush through her front door. "And you said my timing sucked," said Elliot grabbing Olivia's hand.  
  
"We have all the time in the world now Elliot," she said smiling at him.  
  
The paramedics came to the room and helped Elliot up. "Wait," he said as they were about to take him away.  
  
He walked over to Olivia and leaned down and whispered in her ear: "I love you too." 


End file.
